Dragonia
The are the fourth-ranked of the Exceed. While a dragon appears in the anime's first episode, it appears much later in the light novels. During the Great War, an unknown Dragonia easily destroyed dozens of Ex-Machina and left a large trail of boiling lava and cinders sprawled across the ground. The Dragonia were born by the mortal remains of an immortal god. History During the Great War, the Ex-Machina, including Schwi, had engaged in a large-scale conflict with Aranleif and his seven followers. As the battle came to a close, Aranleif used Far Cry , his ultimate move, to annihilate the Ex-Machina. In less than a second, the Ex-Machina used the armament Umweg to deflect the attack to prevent further losses. The deflected attack destroyed Riku's village. In the aftermath of the battle, the Ex-Machina lost 1468 units while Aranleif and his seven followers were defeated. Towards the end of the Great War, the Dragonia joined the Elf and Fairy to form the Elven Alliance, to combat the Dwarven Alliance. While not shown in the movie, eight Dragonias sacrificed themselves to contribute eight Far Cries, which were fired around the same time the elves and dwarves fired their Áka Si Anse and E-bombs. Abilities Strengths Being the fourth-ranked race of the Exceeds, Dragonia are very powerful. It was stated by Jibril that it took about 50 Flügel during the war to take down a Dragonia, which clearly illustrates their strength. Despite this vast difference in power, it was said in Volume 5 that Jibril was able to kill a Dragonia single-handedly. This is only possible due to her many attempts, and because she is known as the strongest Flügel. Although she admits it was no easy feat and nearly lost her life many times if not for Azriel healing her constantly. The Dragonia are also capable of Far Cry, a powerful self-sacrificing attack. It was once used by Aranleif as a death blow to cripple the opposing Ex-Machinas. It is believed to be comparable in strength to the Áka Si Anse and E-bombs. One of Dragonia's abilities is the draconic language, magic that allowed absolute orders to be given to any kind of phenomenon. If a Dragonia ordered death, life would witness its end, just as any matter would disintegrate with a simple command. That was the power that had its origin in the creation of the world itself, being the first of all languages. Legends speak of "universal language" or "language of creation," but only the Dragonia know its true nature. In each single Dragonia scale, they have as much Elemental as the Flügel have in their entire body, which means that it's necessary one Flügel to destroy one of they Scale. In cause of this, Flügel needs to be in big groups to kill one Dragonia. According to Jibril discovers in her try to kill one of them alone, Dragonia exist over multiple timelines. If dragons exist resonating between the three tenses, besides their literally infinite strength, there were no objective ways of killing them. Weaknesses Whether late or in the future, the cause of the death of all Dragonia was "self-destruction." This is because, after all, dragons lived in a rigid hull that passed between times, but what if a crack appeared in that hull? A little "damage" that was dealt to him, like the rest of his body, would also echo eternally between times. After all, just inflict a small wound on them and the rest is "automatic". List of Known Members es:Dragonia pl:Dragonia ru:Драконы zh:龙精种 Category:Races Category:Exceed